Being My Dad
by FrankElza
Summary: Takes place during the time Kyle kidnaps Casey and takes him to the desert. Told in Kyle's POV.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I thought up this one-shot a while ago, but had not had the chance to finish it. A lot is similar to the episode, but I hope someone will enjoy reading these scenes fom Kyle's POV. Thank you for reading and feedback is always much appreciated.**

* * *

 **Being My Dad**

I watched the man that was meant to be my little brother, slumped against the burnt out car; his wrist dangling tight in the handcuffs I had placed on him.

He was still unconscious from the knock to the head I'd given him to get him into the boot of the car.

His eye was busted and already showing a dark black from my forceful punch and his lip that had split, still had a dark line of now dried up blood.

The heat made the blood on his body from my beatings dry and harden and he looked as sweaty and dirty as I felt.

I flicked away the fast array of blowflies buzzing around me.

Nanburulla was exactly as Dad had described it as: hot, like a ghost town and renowned for its famous tree that could live without water.

Dad had always had a fascination with this place and had told me about it soon after I'd tracked him down. Told me it was something he'd been intrigued by since he saw the image of it in a calendar as a kid.

I gulped down some water, just watching Casey helplessly, and basking in this torturous journey.

I had so much anger and hatred towards him. He'd taken something from me and now he would take something from him.

Knowing he had shot Dad, left him there to die in pain and alone and he never once showed any remorse. Prancing around town like nothing had happened, going on camping trips with his big brother, and then thinking he could say he related to Dad and get the same tattoo as him! He wasn't half the man Dad was. Dad was tough and didn't take crap from anyone.

I stared down hard at Casey. He was a mistake; I'd heard Dad say it many times. It was now my duty to give Dad the justice he deserved and make Casey suffer as badly as he suffered.

An hour passed and Casey finally flicked his eyes open, but he was swaying and blinking like he was dizzy and disorientated. He attempted to shift and flick the blowflies away from his face.

I smirked; he really was as pathetic as Dad had said.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"We, or should I say you, are at the end of the road," I drawled out.

"Who are you?"

Casey gasped and struggled to speak; likely from the dehydration setting in.

I chuckled and knelt down in front of my little brother.

"I'm only going to say this once, so you better listen. My name's Kyle; and your father was my father."

I see Casey's eyes gaze down towards my tattoo – Dad's 'All or Nothing' tattoo; one _I_ can wear with pride.

I let out a laugh and stood up.

"And the penny drops!"

"What do you want from me?!" he shouted.

"You see _little brother:_ you and I; we have a problem," I said in a threatening tone.

"The only problem I see here is you!" Casey spat, "Whatever issue you had with Dad has nothing to do with me!"

"You see; that's where you're wrong. It has everything to do with you. You took Dad from me and took away everything I had left!" I shouted.

"You won't get away with this! Brax will come and find me."

I scoffed. Casey's yelling through gritted teeth was so full of frustration, it was almost sad: tragic even; that was if only I'd actually cared.

How he thought being stubborn and holding onto the faith that he would be saved by his precious big brother Darryl was beyond me.

"You think Darryl is going to come and save you?!" I shouted.

He was really starting to tick me off. Who the hell did he think he was to feel entitled to being rescued? He deserved everything that was coming to him.

"Darryl doesn't care about you; he was just left with the burden of looking after you after you were born. Yeah that's right: you were an accident; Dad said so all the time. Said he tried to convince your Mum to get an abortion, but she was too weak to do so," I taunted.

"You're lying!"

I saw by the withdrawn look on Casey's face that I'd hit a nerve with my comment.

"Hurts; doesn't it?" I chuckled, "Hurts to think your big brother doesn't care enough about you. I've seen the trouble you've caused him; with that restaurant being financed, and the stress you've put on him because of what you done to Dad."

"Brax hated Dad!" Casey snapped.

He was so stubborn, but at the same time I could tell I was getting into his head over this ordeal.

I laughed and walked away from him; scuffling the sand with my shoe.

"How long have you been watching us?" Casey asked; now having his head hung down and his eyes squinting from the beaming hot sun.

"Long enough to know you didn't care about what you did!" I yelled.

"I never wanted to shoot Dad..."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" I yelled and spun around to face Casey again.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked.

I smirked and pulled out the gun that I had secured in the back of my pants. It was one of Dad's guns he'd given me before he died. I pointed it directly at Casey.

"The same thing you done to Dad; only we're going to have a little fun for a while before I finish you off," I snickered.

Casey gazed up at the gun and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was getting scared. I felt powerful torturing my little brother like this. It made the pain of Dad's death seem justified and the hurt I felt inside of having my family ripped away released.

"It's going to get cold tonight; I better go get some firewood. Don't go anywhere will you?" I teased and started to walk off.

"Kyle! Don't leave me here!"

I hear him yell from behind me. Does he honestly think pleading is going to get him anywhere?

I gathered up some sticks for the fire and headed back to the site. I'd always dreamed of growing up with brothers; knowing I had three of them made that even harder, especially when Dad raved about all three of them so much.

Maybe I was a little jealous they got to spend more time with him than I did; got to learn his lessons on how to be tough.

I shook the thought out of my head and reminded myself I was only doing this to avenge his death.

When I got back to the site, I saw Casey with his hand on his mobile phone; that good for nothing brother was trying to call for help.

I pulled out my gun and swung it hard, hitting Casey over the head and knocking him out in seconds; leaving a fresh bleeding gash on his head.

I picked up the phone and read the caller ID: 'Brax'.

He was making me so angry thinking that his big brother would come for him. He probably has never had to do anything on his own; never known how to survive: not like me. Having to survive bullies, a broken family, and foster homes: all on my own!

I chucked some sticks into a pile and made a fire as I rested down on my side staring hard at Casey.

The sun started to go down and it was then Casey began to come around again.

"You're lucky I didn't lose my temper at your little stunt back there, little brother," I threatened, as I tossed a twig onto the fire.

Casey groaned and I'm sure my recent blow to the head has given him a mother of a headache.

Casey's phone kept buzzing in the duffle bag I'd tossed it in to, and interrupting the dead silence of the open desert.

"He's not going to give up," Casey said, groaning and flicking his head as if he was trying to alleviate the pain.

I pulled the buzzing phone out of the bag and read: 'missed call, Brax'.

Frustrated, I stood up with the phone in my hand and approached Casey.

"He will; after you make your last call," I threatened; my words like venom, spitting towards my little brother.

Casey glanced up at me and I could just tell his body was becoming weaker and he had no other option but to comply.

I waved the phone in Casey's face, urging him to take it.

It was almost like he was refusing; like he didn't trust what I was about to do.

"You tell him you don't need his help and that you are not coming home. And you mention _anything_ about your where-abouts, and you and I are going to have ourselves a little chat," I warned, now kneeling down so my face was close to Casey; intimidating him in any way I can.

I waited by, ready to stop the conversation if Casey didn't comply. I watched him search through the phone for Darryl's number and wait for him to pick up.

Casey kept his eyes on me the whole time, until I heard the faint sound of Darryl's panicked voice on the other end.

"I told you Brax: I can't come home!" Casey said through gritted teeth, "No Brax! I need you to listen to me! I'm really, really sorry for all I put you through. It's the end of the road for me."

I couldn't quite work out what Darryl was shouting at the other end of the line, but I'm sure it was some kind of mumbo-jumbo about ordering Casey home.

Dad always told me Casey was Darryl's favourite, that they had this special bond. Maybe that's why I feel even more determined to get at Casey; I'd be hurting Darryl just as much too.

I inched closer to Casey and gave him a deathly stare, warning him he'd better hurry up because I'd just about had enough of his talking to his big brother: it detested me!

"Brax, you need to get rid of the stuff in my room...It does matter! Please Brax; just tell me you understand!"

I scoffed and ripped the phone hard out of Casey's hand and ending the call then and there.

Casey let out an agonising groan from my forceful pull on his hand and flopped his arm down into the dirt.

I tossed the phone on the sand directly in front of him and stomped on it, smashing it to pieces.

I watched Casey's face fall. He had no way of contacting anyone for help.

"Sounds like your big brother is hurting," I teased.

Casey glared at me, what no way was I intimidated by him.

"Well I guess that's it for me, little brother. Have a nice life rotting in hell."

"I won't be going to hell; you will be!" he spat at me.

I shook my head and laughed at his pathetic excuse for strength.

I placed his water canister just out of reach and jumped into my truck driving away.

* * *

Driving along in the desert, I felt a sense of pride: I'd come to do exactly what I'd intended. I just wished Dad could see me now; he'd surely be proud of me.

My face fell when I thought of that. Dad had never actually told me he was proud of me, or that he loved me, growing up. I'd spent my entire life trying to prove to him I was worth his time.

After driving for another hour I could see someone in the distance waving at me to stop.

Closing in on the person I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it was Darryl.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I muttered under my breath as I pulled the truck over.

"Can I help you mate?" I said as casually as I could; hiding my inner anger.

"Ah, yeah I'm looking for a place that has this myth about a tree that can last without water; do you know where that is?"

I gritted my teeth. No way was I going to let Darryl save Casey.

"Yeah you're heading in the wrong way. It's about one hundred kilometers that way," I said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Thanks mate," Darryl replied and took off.

I quickly spun the truck around and headed back towards Casey. I _had_ to finish what I'd started.

Rushing out of the truck and undoing Casey's handcuffs, I ignored the cries of pain that escaped his mouth as his hanging hand collapsed down with his body.

"What the hell did you say to Darryl to make him come out here?!" I yelled.

Not taking a moment to get an answer, I yanked Casey up off the ground and dragged him carelessly towards the truck and threw him harshly into the caged enclosure at the back.

"Brax...Brax is here?" he weakly muttered, "I knew he'd come."

"This...This changes everything!" I shouted at him.

Before I managed to get back into my truck I was faced with a young girl siphoning through the front seat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I spat and grabbed her; forcing her next to Casey.

I hadn't planned on taking another person hostage but I wasn't about to have someone ruin my plan.

I drove further into the desert towards some rough sand dunes and pulled my little brother out of the back of the truck by his feet.

"You make one move and I'll shoot you as well!" I warned the girl.

"You and I have some unfinished business little brother," I threatened, giving Casey a hard shove up against the back of the truck.

Casey coughed, holding his abdomen, but what I had not anticipated was the little fight he had left.

I felt myself being shoved hard to the ground and in seconds Casey had struggled to run off.

I got up quick and chased after my little brother.

When I caught up to Casey I laughed as he struggled to crawl away on the sand. He had no chance. I was stronger than him any day.

I raced up to him and kicked him hard in the stomach, receiving a cry of pain from him.

"Nice try little brother, but it ends now," I spat, drawing the gun from the back of my pants and pointing it at him as he coughed and groaned in pain.

I'd just about cocked the gun ready to fire when I heard a revving of an engine. That girl; damn her! I was not going to be left out here in the middle of nowhere.

I stared down at Casey, he wasn't going anywhere.

I turned and ran as fast as I could back to the truck and saw the girl nowhere in sight.

"There's no-where to hide!" I yelled, "You know I'll shoot you, so you better come out now and make this easier on the both of us!"

I spun around trying to locate the girl when I heard a voice behind me.

"There really is nowhere to hide."

I turned to see the girl with a petrol can in one hand.

"Why don't I make this easier on you!" she spat.

I barely had time to move, when the petrol can came, flying through the air towards me; flames flicking through the air.

I was knocked back by a loud explosion and I grabbed onto my leg in agony.

I watched the girl take off as I was left surrounded by flames, black smoke, and dust.

I struggled to pull myself up and saw the same truck that Darryl had been driving coming towards where I'd left Casey. It was over for me.

I watched Darryl race towards Casey and skid down behind him and hold him in his arms, comforting him.

"I got you Case; I got you," I heard him mutter.

Casey held onto Darryl's arm like some lifeline.

I felt hurt that I'd never had anything like that; never been loved by someone as much as what Darryl was showing Casey now. Maybe that's what made me hate my little brother more.

I saw Darryl make a move to help Casey up, with a blonde woman by his side, then Casey pointed towards the direction I was in; he was ratting me out to Darryl, and now he was going to come after me.

I didn't stand by to wait any longer to find out what Darryl had planned for me for hurting his precious Casey.

I hobbled along with my wounded leg along the sand.

I didn't get far when I turned my head to see Darryl racing full speed behind me.

To say I was a little afraid was an understatement.

Dad had always raved about how tough and strong Darryl was and how no-one messed with him and how he could easily make people disappear if he wanted to; would that be what he would do to me?

I was being hunted down by my worst enemy, but at the same time he was my oldest brother.

I heard his breath nearing and before I could register further, I was shoved hard; falling face down into the sand before me.

I gasped out in pain as my injured leg whacked the ground below.

I felt my body being dragged around and I became face to face with the angry look of my big brother.

"Who the hell do you think you are, kidnapping and torturing one of my brothers?!"

Darryl's booming voice had me terrified, and my head spun from his harsh shaking of my body, slamming me against the ground.

My eyes were as wide as saucers as I gazed into his cold, hard eyes.

"Get off me!" I said in a struggle, attempting to push his strong hand off my shirt.

"You give me one reason why I shouldn't pound you right now!" he yelled.

I was hesitant to answer as I stared up at the looming fist raised above me; wondering what damage it could do if it collided with my body.

I caught Darryl pulling his arm back further ready to hit me and I panicked; flailing both my arms out to grab his.

"Wait! I am your brother!" I blurted.

I saw Darryl glance over at my bare arm and take note of my tattoo.

I didn't get a chance to fight his actions when I felt a searing pain over my jaw and my head swung into the sand.

When I came to, my jaw ached and was bleeding at the lip. My mouth tasted like sand from the forceful impact of the hit knocking my face into the sand so much that that I had inhaled the gritty substance.

I attempted to shift but I felt in pain.

"Pfft, such a lightweight; didn't even hit you that hard." I heard Darryl comment.

I gazed up and saw him standing above me.

"You know you might want to get up. I mean, with a lung full of sand, wouldn't want you to choke out here."

I picked out the sarcasm in his voice, and managed to pull myself up to sit.

"What are you going to do to me?" I muttered.

Darryl scoffed and rested his hands on his head.

"Same thing you done to Casey: you left him without food or water? I saw how he was."

"I was only doing what was right to avenge Dad's death," I confessed, "He shot _my_ father, so, sorry if I wasn't thinking so much on his comfort," I spat.

Darryl stared hard at me and I wondered why he hadn't tried to kill me already.

"So this is all about revenge for Dad? Maybe you are a Braxton after all."

I watched Darryl sit down on the sand beside me in silence. For a moment I was wondering if he was trying to kill me with boredom, then he spoke words that cut through me.

"I can tell you now; whatever twisted reason that you done this for Dad's sake, it never would have mattered; even if he was alive."

"You're wrong; Dad cared, and he'd be proud of me for making Casey pay," I argued.

"Cared? The only person Danny Braxton ever cared about was himself."

"That's not true. He could never stop talking about the three of you."

"That's what he was calling it? Dad spent his time beating up on us for every little thing that we did wrong."

"He was only trying to make you tough; the least you could do was appreciate it!" I snapped.

They didn't know how lucky they were having Dad around growing up. I longed for Dad to be around more and make me as tough as what he'd raved his other boys were.

"Wow, he really messed with you. That almost warrants taking pity on you," Darryl spat and stood up, making his way towards me.

Was this where it ended? Was he going to kill me now?

Darryl stood over me and his hard glare caught my eye.

"Here's what's going to happen: you don't go anywhere near my family ever again, because if I ever see your face around, I will smash you to a pulp and break every bone in your body, ever so slowly, and watch you wither with agony until I have you begging for me to end your life. You understand me?"

Darryl's voice was deep and almost resembled a growl as he proposed his threatening ultimatum.

I only nodded; feeling utterly terrified that if I'd opened my mouth he would change his mind and kill me then and there.

"Good," he affirmed.

"Wait! You're leaving me?" I found the bravery to call out as he began to walk away.

"That's what you intended for Casey. Besides that's the Braxton way right: an eye for an eye?"

He quickly turned on his heels to walk away again and I don't know what possessed me to ask, but I guess subconsciously I had to know.

"Please! Can you at least tell me if it wasn't for Dad, would I ever have been part of your family?"

Darryl smirked and I felt hurt from his mockery.

"You can just forget about that thought right now, because you'll never be part of my family," he harshly replied.

I watched my big brother walk away and fought against the urge to cry. I felt so much anger inside, so much grief.

I didn't know what I was doing. I thought I was doing what was best for Dad, but where has that gotten me?

I've just lost any chance of knowing my brothers and being part of a family, but did that really matter to me? I didn't have Dad to fall back on, and maybe what Darryl said was right; Dad didn't care, but for that I would never know.

I sat back and stared into the open desert.

I was alone and I realised I had no-one to blame but myself; all because I wanted to be like my Dad.


End file.
